lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locate
The 'Locate Keystone '''is an unlockable in-game Keystone when you defeat Sauron in Painting the Town Black, in Year 1 of ''LEGO Dimensions. Symbol The symbol of the keystone appears to be a compass with the needle pointing to the upper right. Above the compass is a crescent shape with a blue dot connected between and the bottom appears to be an upside down number four. Mechanic The Locate Keystone allows players to summon other characters and objects from the LEGO Multiverse to help complete a certain task. To activate this, players must find a crack of shining light and open it. For example, using Locate in Testing Chamber 05 in GLaD to See You will summon Homer Simpson with his famous wrecking ball scene from The Simpsons Movie. This will destroy a section that will allow you to build a lever to help clear the stage. List of Summoned Characters and Objects *Crane (The LEGO Movie, used to help Seamus McFly in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) *The Bat-Wing (DC Comics) (Helps combat against Lord Vortech in Once Upon A Time Machine in the West.) *Mecha Dragon (Ninjago) (Summoned to combat against Lord Vortech in Once Upon A Time Machine In The West) *3 Olog-Hai and Grond (The Lord of the Rings) (Summoned in Once Upon A Time Machine In The West) *Talking Tree (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to help remove the Sentry Turrents in GLaD to See You) *Giant Token (Midway Arcade) (Summoned to help clear the Sentry Turrets guarding the area where the Adventure Core is held in GLaD to See You) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Helps in GLaD to See You with a wrecking ball and Back to the Future! with his Mr. Plow truck) *Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) (Fights in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) *Animal King Turret (Portal 2) (Summoned to take down the blockade at the gate in Riddle-earth) *Laval with Lion Rider (Legends of Chima, aids in the boss fight against The Riddler and the Balrog in Riddle-earth.) *The Great and Powerful Oz's Podium (The Wizard of Oz, used to be rebuilt by a Master Builder into a loudspeaker that the ghosts can possess to clear out a large pile of burning cars in The Phantom Zone) *Double Decker Couch (The LEGO Movie, used as a replacement for a destroyed flight of stairs in The Phantom Zone.) *Defender Ship (Midway Arcade) (Summoned to help the heroes distract Lord Vortech in The Final Dimension) *Doc Brown (Back to the Future, appears in GLaD to See You driving his Travelling Time Train and the DeLorean in All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us and The Final Dimension with Marty McFly.) *Munchkin (The Wizard of Oz, waters plants in the garden near the beginning of Mystery Mansion Mash-Up to gain a minikit.) *H.A.L. 9000 (2001: A Space Oddysey) (Summoned to distract GLaDOS in GLaD to See You.) *Piece of Yellow Brick Road (The Wizard of Oz) (Summoned to cross a gap in Prime Time.) *Platforms (Portal 2) (Summoned to cross a gap in Prime Time) *Jukebox (Back to the Future) (Summoned in to get a minikit in The End is Tri) *Dalek (Doctor Who) (Summoned to exterminate a pair of Sentry Turrets in GLaD to See You, weaken Lord Vortech in Prime Time, and exterminate the bottom left part of the Foundation plate in The Final Dimension) *K1 and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (Summoned to save Clara in The Dalek Extermination of Earth) *Superman (DC Comics, reveals a hidden room by using heat vision in Mystery Mansion Mash-Up.) *The Ghostbusters and Ecto-1 (Ghostbusters) (Summoned to distract Lord Vortech in The Final Dimension) *Chi Plant (Legends of Chima) (Summoned for a puzzle in The LEGO Movie World) *Chest (The Lord Of The Rings) (Summoned to get a gold brick in The Lord of the Rings World) *Tunnel Piece (Doctor Who) (Summoned to get a gold brick in Doctor Who World) *Giant Fan (Harry Potter) Summoned to complete a quest in The Ministry of Magic in Harry Potter World) *B.A. Baracus (The A-Team) (Fix the satellite in Mission: Impossible) *Sloth (The Goonies) (Summoned to ride the Erumpent to clear the pathway to the next area in A Walk In The Park) *Simon's skeleton and a Mushroom Bomb (Adventure Time) (Summoned to enter the next area in A Book and a Bad Guy) *Greta (Gremlins) (Summoned to distract Gnarlak in Demiguise Double-Cross) *Companion Cube (Portal 2) (Summoned for a puzzle in the E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World) *E.T.'s UFO (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial) (Summoned to get a minikit in The Battle for Times Square) *Food Shooter (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (Summoned to enter the next area in Grand Opening) *Stay Puft (Ghostbusters) (Summoned to help lift up a exit to a puzzle in Prime Time) *Raven (Teen Titans Go!) (Summoned to break a section of the Inferno in The Goonies) Trivia *This is so far, the most powerful and possibly most dangerous keystone, as it enables the user to access similar or identical abilities to Lord Vortech, meaning that it could be used to create large-scale havoc when fallen into the wrong hands, such as Sauron and Doctor Eggman. *Doctor Eggman uses this keystone, along with the Elemental Keystone, in the Sonic Dimensions level. Category:Keystones Category:Index